Você
by N. Mandy
Summary: Porque sempre era você que estava lá por mim e porque era você que eu sempre iria proteger. Stark/Zoey. ATENÇÃO: Spoilers de TODOS os livros até Burned!


**Título:** Você  
**Livro**: House of Night  
**Gênero: **Romance/Angústia  
**Casal:** James Stark e Zoey Redbird

**Disclaimer:**  
~ Stark e Zoey, e o resto do povo do House of Night infelizmente (ou felizmente, nunca se sabe :9) não me pertencem! Eles pertencem às autoras P.C. Cast e Kristin Cast. Se me pertencessem, eu faria questão de mandar o Erik tomar naquele lugar e de Neferet saber pessoalmente o que é o inferno. u.ú

**Você**_  
_**.**

**~~x~~**

Você me salvou da Escuridão. Você poderia ter fugido de mim, se afastado antes que fosse tarde demais. Mas não. Você nunca seria tão covarde.

Primeiro você me recebeu. Assim que eu te vi percebi que você era especial. Me tratou com carinho e com hospitalidade apesar do meu jeito arrogante. Até hoje eu ainda não sei se eu merecia tanto. Depois você me viu morrer pela primeira vez. Eu, que já tinha minhas mãos sujas de sangue, a Mudança me rejeitar era algo nada mais justo de acontecer. Mas mesmo eu vomitando sangue e minha vida se esvaindo bem na sua frente, você não se afastou. Muito pelo contrário, você se aproximou ainda mais e me mostrou um sentimento que eu achava que nunca seria capaz de sentir em toda a minha vida. Você me beijou. Você disse que ainda havia esperança, eu só precisava confiar em você. Eu vi suas lágrimas. Eu acreditei.

Eu fechei os olhos e você se foi.

Quando voltei a abri-los você não estava mais lá. Estava escuro. Muito escuro. E ainda assim eu sabia que você tinha cumprido sua palavra, mas não foi você que veio me acolher. Foi ela. Aquela bruxa de olhos verdes. Ela e sua escuridão me cegaram.

E apesar de tudo eu ainda confiava em você. Quando o anjo negro queria invadir seus sonhos, quando você voltou gravemente ferida, eu quis te proteger. Mesmo que eu estivesse virando um monstro, eu ainda queria te proteger. Você não sabe o quanto dormir na mesma cama que você me afetou. Porém não passou disso, dormir. Eu sabia que você não queria nada mais, você ainda estava muito ferida para isso. E ainda assim estar ao seu lado era o suficiente. Eu confiava em você. Eu queria te proteger.

E você abriu meus olhos, eu escolhi a Luz sobre a Escuridão, Bem sobre o Mal, graças a você. Eu posso lembrar o cheiro do estábulo em que eu jurei minha lealdade, você me Mudou. Nos dois sentidos. Eu virei seu Guerreiro e te entreguei meu coração.

Mas eles queriam que eu te matasse. Não. Ela queria que eu te matasse, aquela bruxa. Porém você era o único alvo que eu não poderia acertar. Porque eu ainda confiava em você. Ou talvez não tivesse sido confiança desde o começo afinal de contas, talvez tenha sido aquele sentimento que você implantou em mim na primeira vez que eu te vi. Você era especial desde aquele momento. Eu te vi correndo, você e todos os seus amigos. Quem sabe eles não poderiam ter sido meus amigos também? Eu morri muito cedo para saber.

A bruxa mandou te matar. O anjo negro não queria, mas era a bruxa que tinha as trevas em seu controle. Eu apontei meu arco e flecha para você. Mas foi aí que eu percebi que eu não queria te matar, que eu não podia te matar. Eu preferia morrer a fazer isso. Eu só consegui pensar em um único jeito de te proteger.

Eu vi você vir correndo até mim, eu vi que você sabia o que eu iria fazer no momento em que eu apontei meu arco em sua direção, no momento em que nossos olhos se cruzaram. Um breve momento de adeus. Você tinha o meu coração enquanto eu tinha o seu. A flecha atravessaria o meu corpo, não o seu. Entretanto você não deixou a flecha me acertar, você não me deixou morrer por você.

Você me marcou. A queimadura da flecha quebrada na parte esquerda do meu peito comprova isso. Você me salvou. De novo. Eu sei que não merecia.

E assim como eu confiei em você, você confiou em mim. Confiou enquanto ninguém mais o faria, mesmo que eu estivesse virando um monstro antes de escolher a Luz. Você me fez voltar a ser quem eu era, o velho arrogante e egoísta eu.

E eu consegui te decepcionar novamente. Eu não consegui te proteger, mesmo eu tendo prometido que iria. Eu fui um idiota. Eu deixei sua alma se despedaçar. O anjo negro tirou a vida daquele que você amava. É duro de admitir, mas eu sei que você o amava. Tanto que sua alma não aguentou a morte dele.

Sinto muito... Mas me desculpar agora não adiantaria nada, isso não vai trazer a vida dele de volta. A única coisa que eu posso fazer é salvar a sua. Eu trocaria a minha vida pela sua, entretanto isso não adiantaria nada também, só iria fazer você se despedaçar mais ainda. Eu sabia disso. Eu te conheço, assim como você me conhece.

Eu fui atrás de você, eu fiquei entre a vida e a morte para te achar. Eu lutei comigo mesmo. Tudo por você. Eu te encontrei, mas dessa vez eu não era o seu inimigo, nem o seu Guerreiro. Eu era o seu Guardião. Só que você era apenas uma sombra de seu velho eu. Mas eu sabia que você iria sair dessa. Você é forte. Você sempre foi. Isso é o que eu sempre admirei em você.

Você voltou. E você me salvou de novo quando o anjo negro me matou. Quando eu abri os olhos, dessa vez eu não encontrei a escuridão. Eu encontrei você. Por mais duro que tivesse sido todas as provações para chegar até ali, valeu a pena. Porque era você. Você, Zoey Redbird, minha Rainha. Meu amor.

.

**

* * *

~~x~~**

**.:Notas da Autora:.**

~ Ahh! Primeira fic sem ser de anime! D:  
Mandy está evoluindo! (;

~ Ideia rápida que me veio depois de ler Burned e participar de uma promoção de poesias da House of Night BR *-*  
Ah, eu choreeei em Burned! Tão lindo a Zoey e o Stark juntos no final! ;_;  
É triste que Heath tenha morrido, mas fazer o que? Sempre fui mais a favor de StarkZoey :3  
Mas quem deveria morrer mesmo era o Erik, não o Heath! Injustiça! ò.ó

~ Enfim, espero que vocês tenham gostado apesar de ser minha primeira tentativa de escrever sobre a House of Night... Desculpa se tenha ficando meio OOC, eu tentei. ^~^"

~ Pleeease, não se esqueçam de deixar review! É só clicar no botãozinho ali em baixo escrito _"Review this Story/Chapter"_ e deixar seu comentário. Só para saber o que você achou dessa fic, ok? (;

Beeijinhos **:***, _Mandy-chan._


End file.
